


Outdoors

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Outdoors</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Outdoors

Laura smiles as she watches Evan and David make out further down the beach. They don't get much time alone anymore, so they make the most it. Jake is in pre-school, but Daisy just started walking and gets into everything. Her hand drifts down her stomach – in about eight months, they'll have even less time alone. The first time she was pregnant, it was just her and Evan. And with Daisy, they knew she was David's right away, because they planned it that way. But this time, biologically it could be either Evan's or David's, but it won't matter to any them.

She undoes the tie on her bikini top and drops it on the sand before going to join her men. She can tell them the big news after they have some fun.


End file.
